Sweet Sorrow
by alilesixteen
Summary: Princess Cassana Baratheon is the only true born daughter of King Robert Baratheon and the late Queen Elinor Tyrell. Jon Snow is the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark. Their lives are inextricably changed when they met in Winterfell. Loyalties will be tested. Family against family. Brother against brother. Lover against lover. Do they have what it takes to survive the Game of Throne
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Ours is the fury_. The words echoed through Elinor's mind thinking back as Robert Baratheon plunged the Seven Kingdoms to war for the past year. But the war has been won. The war that came to be known as Robert's Rebellion has ended. The Targaryen of the old are no more. This is the start of a new era, a new dawn, and a new king now sits on the iron throne.

It is for this new king that they are travelling on the Kings Road to the capital. Sitting across Elinor, is her aunt by marriage, Olenna Tyrell. Her son Mace Tyrell, the Lord of High Garden and Lord Paramount of the Reach, is her cousin. And as a reward for turning side, Jon Arryn and her cousin brokered a betrothal between her and the new king.

Mace Tyrell at the very last second, broke the siege in Storm's End and parlay with Stannis Baratheon. Mace refused the call of the late Mad King Aerys and this allowed the Lannister forces to break siege to the capital unchallenged.

Every one expected for Tywin's only daughter, Cersei, to be the new queen but the murder of Elia Martell and her children din't sit well with the new king. Or rather with the king's best friend Ned Stark and his new hand, Jon Arryn. So as the daughter of the last Lord of the Reach, she will be wed to the new king. She has become a pawn in her family's ambitions not knowing that her heart is breaking into a million pieces as the only man she has ever loved is now dead.

Ser Arthur Dayne, the first time that she met him, she unconditionally and unequivocally fell in love with him. But their love was doomed from the very start. He was a member of the kingsguard and a member of the kingsguard is forbidden to marry, father children, and to hold land. Despite the fact that they've confessed their true feelings for each other, Arthur was too honorable and too duty bound to ever act on his feelings. She experienced heartbreak for the very first time.

But she was content just knowing that he holds a piece of her love in his heart. So when the news of his death reached them, she felt like she was dying and a piece of her did die with him. She wants to blame the king, the prince, and the usurper for robbing her of her love but that is the price everyone has to pay in war. Everyone paid for Rhaegar's foolishness. Everyone has lost someone they loved.

"You do our family good Eli. Your father and mother will be most proud to see what you have become." Her thoughts were interrupted by Lady Olenna's words and the mention of her parents brings a smudge of pain to her heart. She has never felt more alone as she did that moment.

But she masked it and gave her aunt a gracious smile. She grew up under the sharp tongue and quick wit of Lady Olenna. Plotting, intrigue, and politics are child's play for the Queen of Thorns. Mace might be the Lord of the Reach but it was truly Lady Olenna who moves the pieces behind. And there is no doubt in her mind that this was Lady Olenna's machinations.

"Thank you, Aunt. I promise to bring pride and honor to our family." She response holding the gaze of her aunt.

"That you will do. We failed to secure a marriage between you and Rhaegar and that little boy Viserys is much useless to us. At least we have this king to marry you." Ah there it is, the tart tongued Queen of Thorns. She can't help but let out a laugh, though humorless in her opinion.

"You always do say the most comforting words, Aunt." Lady Olenna clicks her tongue and waves her hand in dismissal.

"Whatever. Just remember, Robert might be king but you will be queen. You are a woman, better yet, you are a rose of High Garden and you will be the most powerful woman in the kingdoms. Men are all fools before any woman. Best you not forget that." Lady Olenna's words of advice. But she didn't want this power. Not at all, not ever. But she guessed it was inevitable, she was bound to be married to some lord. But Robert is not just any lord, he is a king.

The rest of the journey spent with Elinor thinking about the kind of person Robert is and what kind of wife and queen she will be. As they near King's Landing, the stench of the city cannot be ignored. They've passed through the streets of the capital and all she sees are people milling around without order nor reason. Soon upon, they enter the Red Keep and a party of people greeted them at the steps of Maegor's Holdfast. They were greeted by the Lord Hand Jon Arryn and Ned Stark, the Lord of Winterfell.

"My lady, it is good fortune that you've travelled safely to the capital." Jon Arryn said as he took her hand and placed a kiss.

"We thank the gods my Lord Hand." She curtsied and turned her attention to Ned Stark. She stared at him for a good measure.

This was the man who bested and killed Arthur. Yet she cannot bring herself to feel the hatred that she was so sure would come. It was because of his eyes, full of sorrow and pain. This man has lost almost all his family with only the youngest sibling and him left. They've both exchanged greetings before Ned offered to escort them to their quarters.

The walk there was quiet and it was deafening. She instead tried to take in the surroundings. Aside from the missing Targaryen banners, sigils, and symbols, the keep has remained the same. As if unbothered by the drastic change that was happening.

"Here it is. This is the Queen's quarters, my lady." Ned said getting her out of her reverie.

A quiet _oh _was the only words that she uttered when she realized that they already made the decision to house her in her future quarters. Clearing her throat, she squared her shoulders and thanked Lord Stark before entering the massive chamber. Lord Stark bid her leave but she stopped him.

"My lord. Do you perchance think it is possible to talk to the king before the feast later this evening?" Lord Stark was startled by the request but nodded his head nonetheless.

"I don't see why that can't be arranged. After all, King Robert will be your future husband. I'll make the arrangements and will come get you, my lady." She thanked him with a smile.

Her quarters was massive and already servants are arranging all her clothes and items she brought from Highgarden. In her quarters are her main bedroom, a spa bathroom, a lounge for entertaining, a formal dining area, and a balcony with a second informal dining area.

A bath was already drawn for her and she was bathed, dressed, and fixed. By mid-afternoon, Lord Stark returned and escorted her to the king's quarters.

"I didn't mean to be impertinent my lord, but I wish to offer you my condolences. No one should ever experience the loss of any family member. I can only imagine your pain." She gave his arm that was escorting her a small squeeze conveying her sincerity.

"Thank you my lady. Have you lost someone from the war?" Her comforting hand stiffened briefly at the question.

"Everyone lost someone from the war, my lord." She answered vaguely as she tried to mask her emotions.

"It was your name the last words he uttered." Elinor gasped, couldn't stopped sucking her breath. She was rendered shocked at his words and tears started to sting her eyes.

"I don't presume to be impertinent as well my lady. But I want you to know, he called out for you and he promised me to let you know that he has loved you until his last breath." Lord Stark turned to face her as tears trickled unbound from her eyes. The world was unfair and the gods have been cruel.

"Forgive me, my lady. Forgive this fool for taking away the man that you loved." Elinor closed her eyes as sobs left her mouth feeling the consoling warmth of Lord Stark on her shoulders. She wiped her tears away and took one last deep breath before facing Lord Stark once more.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lord. He died honorably fulfilling his sworn duty as kingsguard." She said and whether Lord Stark believed her, it is of no matter.

Once more, they've walked the rest in silence. Shortly thereafter, they arrived at the king's quarters where two guards stood vigil at the door. She guessed that they haven't finalized the list of the new members of the kingsguard. Her heart ached once more remembering the noble sers that served King Aerys' kingsguard.

"The Lady Elinor of House Tyrell is here to see the king." She keeps her gaze straight as Lord Stark ceremoniously announced her arrival. The door opened to reveal Ser Jaime Lannister, the young squire that Arthur knighted what seems like an age ago. They've greeted each other and before long, she is now alone in the room with her king and future husband.

They were in the King's study and she took the time to take in Robert Baratheon, the King of the Seven Kingdoms. He was undeniably handsome with strong physique made more noticeable with his dark head and striking blue eyes. And yet all she saw was a broken man drowning his sorrows with alcohol. With a breath, she walked in front of the big oak table and while she might've kneeled, she opted to take a seat in the chair across from him.

"Your grace…" she muttered, hoping to get his attention, but she was met with silence except from the sloshing of the wine. Robert continued to drink and ignoring her.

She stood up and grabbed another goblet before approaching Robert once more. But instead of engaging him, she grabbed the pitcher of wine and poured herself some. This definitely caught Robert's attention as Elinor returned to her seat while sipping from the goblet.

"Ah… Arbor wine. Thank the gods that my dowry is put into good use. Better to dull your sorrows with Arbor gold than Dornish red." She remarked after downing her goblet. She was met by Robert's raucous laugh and this brought a small smile of relief to her.

"Seven hells, my lady. Here, have some more wine." Robert said after coming down from his laugh and poured more wine to her goblet.

"Your grace, despite the risk of sounding impudent, I must ask, how fare you?" Robert leaned back and stared at her in apt curiosity. She in turn hold her green gaze to his piercing blue eyes

"Whatever do you mean, my lady? One might ought to feel ecstatic in becoming the King of the Seven Kingdoms." Robert's gruff voice sounded more serious.

"One might ought to be if only they are sharing it with the one they love. But here we are… you might've won the war but the heartache of loss pales the sweet taste of victory. The gods are cruel, ain't it your gace?" Elinor preached as she nursed the goblet close to her chest.

"What do you know of loss, my lady?" Robert asks before returning back to his wine.

"I do know that no matter what I do, no matter how loyal and devoted I will be to you, I will never compete to the love you have for Lyanna. Nor do I ever want that. I do not wish to replace her nor you to forget her." Robert lets out a pained cry at the mention of his lost love.

"Who did you lose?" Robert asks and one sorrowful eyes gazed at another sorrowful eyes.

"It's of no matter, your grace. Uttering his name will not bring him back alive nor bring him back to me. So forgive me if you will not have my heart." She said with a tilting gaze.

"And here we are, two brokenhearted souls about to be married by the end of this week. The world has gone mad." She lets out a humorless laugh as she raised her goblet in cheers.

"Aye, that it did." She said in response. "So now we have a decision to make, we either tear each other apart and have the pain and sorrow swallow us whole, or we stand back up and help this kingdom recover. I cannot offer you love, your grace, but what I can offer you is loyalty and devotion."

"Loyalty and devotion. I would like that as well." Robert told her with a small smile on his face.

* * *

After that first conversation, Robert and Elinor have made sure to see each other at least once during the day. Elinor was busy overseeing the preparations for the marriage ceremony while Robert's time is spent discussing with the Small Council the recovery from the war and some renovations to the Red Keep and King's Landing.

And by the weeks end, Kings Landing found itself rapt with the pending union of the King Robert and Lady Elinor Tyrell. Crowds of people gathered around the Great Sept of Baelor in an attempt to witness the new king and queen.

Inside the Great Sept, Elinor stands with her cousin Mace as he walked her to Robert and the High Septon. All the court stood witness to their union. Her kin stood at one side while Robert's brothers stood on the other along with the Lord Hand Arryn and Lord Stark.

Dressed in her finest gown with gold and green to represent her house, she gave Robert a smile as she faced him.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The High Septon said and she turned around for Robert to cloak her in House Baratheon's colors. He took her hand and they faced the High Septon.

"Your grace, my lords and ladies, in the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." A piece of cloth symbolizing their union was tied together binding their clasped towards each other they say the words.

_Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. _

_I am his and he is mine. I am hers and she is mine. _

_From this day until the end of my days._

* * *

The wedding had been the talk of the realm for weeks on end and minstrels sang songs about them. Far more than that, rumours circulated that the King and Queen are so handsomely matched that the Queen spends the night at the King's Quarters.

In the privacy of their chambers, Robert and Elinor spend the evening talking as Robert shared with her what ails the realm and has asked for her counsel numerous times. Outside of their chambers, Elinor was busy with running the keep as well as enacting plans to help their people. She visited orphanages and houses for single mothers. She also arrange for food to be delivered to the shelters once a week.

Today she was at the orphanage checking on the children and making sure that they have what they need to look after them.

"The King and I truly… uh we truly appreciate the… efforts…" Elinor tried to take a deep breathe as her vision starts to blurry. She can vaguely hear the people talking to her while she tried to wipe off the sweat that formed on her forehead with her clammy hands. The next thing she knew, she has lost consciousness and woke up at Grand Maester Pycelle's study.

"Careful, my queen. You have lost consciousness and the guards immediately brought you here. Drink a small sip of ginger tea to ease the dizziness." He explained as one of his assistants helped her sit upright and give her small sip of tea.

"What happened?" She asked as she placed her tea on the side table.

"Your grace may I ask, when was your last moon blood?" She looked at the grand maester with unbelieving eyes as she understood the implication. Thank the gods she was no longer holding her tea for she will for sure spill it.

"I… It was-" She was interrupted as the door to the study was thrown open by an out of breath Robert.

"I heard you fainted. Are you alright? Is she alright?" Robert rushed to her side but she can't help the overwhelming joy that she was feeling. She lets out a sob of relief as she threw her hands to embrace Robert.

"Robert, I'm with child." She can't comprehend the immense happiness that she was feeling and she felt like her heart might explode any moment.

"A child?" Robert asked in a small whisper.

"Yes your grace. The queen is with child." Grand Maester Pycelle answered.

"We are having a child." Robert exclaimed as boisterous laugh echoed throughout the chamber. She joined him in his excitement and giggled at his reaction.

"You have made me so happy, Elinor. Thank you." Her heart warmed at seeing the happiness at Robert's eyes as he gave her an emotional kiss.

The news of the queen's pregnancy was met with cheers of joy and well wishes to her health and the health of the babe. The pregnancy has only brought Elinor and Robert closer. And anyone who could remember, will tell the prosperous happy time under King Robert with Queen Elinor at his side.

* * *

Despite round and big from pregnancy, Elinor continued to visit the poor and enact plans that could help them. It was during her journey back to the Red Keep that Elinor seen upon a young lady cradling a young boy pleading for one of the gold cloaks to see the Lord Hand. Elinor's eyes widen in horror as one of the gold cloaks pushed her hard enough that she stumbled and fell along with the young boy.

Without thought, she yelled for the carriage to stop and she got out of it and rushed to the young lady.

"Are you hurt?" She asked as she tried to help both of them up and her own personal guards has rushed to her side.

"Are you so ignorant of your strength that you had to man handle a woman?" She whipped her head back and give the gold cloak a withering gaze.

"I beg your forgiveness, your grace." The guard just kneeled in apology.

"Your grace? Are you Queen Elinor?" The woman said in a terrified voice. And when Elinor turned her attention back to them, she felt like all the air has left her. The boy. She was in no doubt of that boy's coloring. He is a Baratheon through and through and she knows just whose child he is. She acted quickly and has asked for the woman and the boy to be brought in the Red Keep in her own quarters.

"Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you or your babe. You have my word." She tried to reassure them as she saw the fear the creeped at the woman's eyes. But in truth, she didn't know who she was really reassuring.

When they arrived at her quarters, she asked one of the servants to bring food and drinks for them. All the while, she can't help but stare at the boy's features. She looked so much like Robert and somehow she wondered whether their babe will look like him.

"What's his name?" She asked as she took one of the boy's little hands and give it a comforting gaze.

"My sister named him Gendry, your grace." She snapped her gaze at the words of the woman.

"Your sister?" The woman nodded her head. "Yes your grace, Gendry is my nephew." The woman supplied as she gave a loving gaze to the boy.

"And what is your name?" She finally asked. "Why are you here?

"Alise, your grace." She answered before taking a deep breath. "I have loved my sister dearly and when she gave birth, unmarried, our parents shunned her but I didn't. I helped her raised the boy but now… forgive me your grace." She shook her head and gave her a reassuring pat as Alise started crying.

Alise cleared her throat before speaking again. "My sister's dead your grace. She passed away a moon ago and now I am desperate to make ends meet. Not alot of jobs are willing to take a young woman who is unmarried with a child. At least not in a decent employment. And so in a last effort, I came here to seek employment that allows my nephew and I to be together."

Einor's heart was breaking as she witnessed the boy trying to wipe the tears from his aunt's face. She was about to speak when she was interrupted by someone entering her chambers.

Standing in front is the Lord Hand Arryn, out of breath and paced. He greeted her, giving her a bow before directing his gaze at the woman and the boy.

"Please enjoy some food and drinks. I shall be with you later." She instructed one of the maids to assist Alise and Gendry before gesturing for the Lord Hand to follow her to her study. Not even properly inside, the Lord Hand already started berating her.

"You are playing a dangerous game, your grace." She ignored him and proceeded to sit before turning her full gaze to him.

"How can that be, my lord hand? I am not playing any game." She feigned ignorance as Lord Arryn approached her desk.

"My queen, inviting that woman and that boy inside the castle is enough cause for reason. Or have you forgotten the Blackfyre Rebellion?" Lord Arryn's words were full of indignation as he can't comprehend why Elinor was doing this. But she can't forget that glint in her eyes as she faced him full on.

"Do not lecture me of our history, my lord hand. And never take that tone with me." Lord Arryn never heard the queen speak in that voice ever and he just looked at her with pleading gaze.

"I know what is causing you fear, believe me, my lord. But that boy is Robert's flesh and blood. Bastard or not, he is kin. And the boy just lost his mother. Ned Stark is even raising his bastard along with his trueborn son." She didn't understand why she felt so strongly about this but she wants to help Alise and Gendry.

"Your grace, he is a bastard. He has no business being here." Lord Arryn's patience was running thin with the scandal and problems that will arise from this.

"And he is only three. His aunt would just like an employment to support the child. Can you honestly send them out knowing one of Robert's sons could possibly die or dead?" She won't budge as well.

"The king will still have the last say." Lord Arryn retorted.

"And I'm the queen." Elinor said with equal ferocity.

At sundown, Robert has finally arrived back at the castle, already aware of what she's done. She was waiting for him at their chambers, or rather the king's but they've never truly spent the nights apart. When Robert finally arrived, he just stared at her curiously, suspiciously, and a hint of shame.

"Could you please enlighten me of what's going through that goddamn head of yours?" Robert rarely raised his voice to her, almost never. But this, this is something else.

"He is your son." She explained to him plainly.

"No. Our child will be my son. Any child of ours will be the only son or daughter I will ever have." Robert felt like she is slapping him with shame right at his goddamn face.

"Robert please, no matter how much you ignore it and no matter how much you want things to be different, you can never change the fact that you sired that child. Blame it on a young lad's hedonism or pure lust, but you have sired a child. And now that child needs your help, he just lost his mother." She slowly approached him and took his hand planting a soft kiss at his knuckles.

"Eli, I don't want to hurt you. Not when everything's finally going great. I don't even remember the boy's mother. Lyanna was just taken from me and I was angry, angrier at the world and the gods. I did everything just to dull the pain." Robert said in a whimper as anguish painted his face.

"Oh Robert. I apologize that the gods have been so cruel. But we have to show mercy. I know you are a good man and your son needs you. I need you to do right by him." Her heart was breaking for him and all she could do was hold him.

"What would you have me do?" Robert said finally after they stayed holding each other for a moment.

"Give the aunt employment. She can work at the kitchen or one of our servants. She could be our nursemaid. She helped raised Gendry." Her words are full of hope as Robert was slowly relenting.

"And the boy?" He asked with a heavy sigh as he let her go and walked to get some wine.

"Gendry will grow up here and be a companion to our child and future children. He will be taught and trained and in time he can be a member of the kingsguard and will protect our future king." She never had a sibling growing up and while Robert didn't have the best relationship with his brothers, Stannis did still fight and defend his brother and family.

"How can you be so sure and trusting that he will be loyal to us and to our children?" He asked her as he nurses his wine.

"Because we will raise him. And we will raise him to be a just and good man. We will show him love and affection." She can just feel it in her bones that this was the right decision. She just knew it.

"You will be called a fool by everyone." He said as a last ditch of warning.

"Better a fool than heartless." She said with a smile knowing that she was able to secure help for both Alise and Gendry.

* * *

Both Alise and Gendry thrived at the Red Keep. Alise was beyond ecstatic when she learned what the queen has done for her and her nephew. She cried tears of happiness and from that moment on, she dedicated her life to serving her queen. In public, she is just another maid at the Red Keep but in private the queen and her stroke an unlikely friendship.

The trio are in Elinor's private quarters with Gendry playing around with wooden blocks. Elinor and Alise were observing the young boy with Elinor having a huge smile on her face.

"He is such a happy child." Elinor remarks as Gendry plays with a wooden stag. This brings more smile to her face as Gendry shows her his toy.

"Yes, that is a stag my little fawn. That's your house sigil." Gendry laugh hearing her voice his giggles echo throughout the room.

"I hope my child will be as happy and healthy as him." Elinor said looking at Alise with a smile giving a loving rub to her belly.

"That's not a doubt, your grace. And you and the king will have more happy and healthy babes." Alise said looking up from her embroidery.

"Thank you. I just worry that I might not be a good moth-" Elinor stops as she felt a small pop and fluid starts to trickle down her legs. She clutches her round belly and look up at Alise's worried face.

"It's time." She said as pain rush through her. The pain spasms through her back knocking her breath out. She barely hears Alise shouting orders to people around. She orders one of the guards to call for Grand Maester Pycelle while Alise helped her to her birthing chambers.

"Everything will be fine, your grace. You will be fine." Alise gave her words of encouragement while she tries to control her breathing and the pain was excruciating.

"I need Robert. Alise, I need someone to get Robert." She sobbed as another pain shot through her.

"It's okay. The King will be here." Alise continued to reassure her and finally they arrived at the birthing chambers.

Elinor was in labor for all of the afternoon until the late evening and throughout it, Alise was there to give her support.

When Robert learned that his wife was in labor, he was beside himself and the sounds of Elinor's screams haunted him that day. He didn't have his supper that night. How could he when his wife was fighting to deliver their child to the world. After what seems to be an eternity, Elinor's screams quieted down and a piercing scream of a babe broke the air. He was immediately at Elinor's side when he finally was allowed at the birthing chamber.

Elinor was breathtaking. Despite the beaded sweat and her tired face, Robert can't ever remember a moment when she looked more beautiful.

"Hello there." He said in a breathless awe as Elinor cradled their babe.

"You have a princess, your grace." Grand Maester Pycelle informed the king with an edge to his voice. A princess is useless unless the queen has already produced an heir and a spare. But Robert didn't care.

"We have a beautiful baby girl. Thank you my dear Elinor. Thank you." Robert's joy was unbound as he leaned to Elinor's forehead and the pair admired the new princess.

"What shall we name her?" Robert asked still rapt at the little creature that he and Elinor made.

"I think we should name her after your mother." Elinor said with a smile and Robert's tears now fell freely overjoyed by the honor.

"Princess Cassana of House Baratheon." Robert proclaimed for anyone to hear. He gave Elinor a kiss once more to mark the joyous occasion.

The bells of King's Landing tolled that marked the joyous birth of Princess Cassana.

However, the bells tolled once again a few days later. But this time, the reason was not a joyous one. The bells tolled to mark the news of Queen Elinor's passing. The Queen succumb to fever brought on by the stress of giving birth.

"Robert…" Elinor called for him in agonized voice. She suddenly became ill two days after giving birth. She only had a small fever but it progressed rapidly through the night.

"I'm here Eli. Shhh my darling, save your strength. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Robert's happiness was shattered in the blink of an eye as his wife's life is hanging on a balance.

"Our daughter… promise me you will love her… you will have to love her enough for the both of us…"

"No don't say that. You will be fine." Robert was in denial as he started sobbing holding Elinor's hand.

"You have to be strong, Robert. Our daughter will need you." Elinor said gasping in difficulty. Her words were just met with Robert's refusal. He can't let her go. The gods can't have her too.

"Alise?" Elinor called for her friend. Alise had been crying ever since her mistress has fallen ill. She has prayed to the gods old and new just to keep her queen healthy.

"You grace." Alise approached the bed as she took Elinor's other hand.

"You have been a godsend these past moons. Thank you for your friendship. But now, I want you to promise that you will take care of my girl. Take care of my little princess." Elinor closed her eyes as fresh tears bounded as she thought of her daughter growing up motherless.

"Your grace, I promise you. I will dedicate my life to the princess. But you have to get better, I beg you your grace." Alise pleaded. She pleaded with her everything.

"I want to see, Cassana. Bring me Cassana." Elinor sensed the Stranger is near and she just wanted to see her daughter one last time. Despite the Grand Maester's refusal, Robert brought Cassana to her. With great difficulty, they placed Cassana in her arms.

"My sweet sweet daughter. I love you so much and I will love you forever. I am truly sorry for leaving you behind. But… you are strong… you will gr-gro-grow up a magnificent and kind person. Know that you are th-the greatest gif-gift that your father has ever given me." And with that, Elinor took her last breath with her daughter in her arms and her husband at her side.

The entire Seven Kingdoms mourned the loss of their queen. But none was as devastated as Robert. The gods have seen fit to play a cruel joke on him once more. They have taken his dear wife and friend along with the promise of hope and a future of happiness.

The king became a recluse and the Princess Cassana didn't leave his sight. It was only Alise who was able to convince the king to allow a wet nurse to breastfeed the princess. And yet, Princess Cassana remained at his own quarters.

* * *

Lord Arryn has experienced constant headaches for a few weeks since the death of Queen Elinor. The King has withdrawn himself along with the princess and the affairs of the kingdom still hounded them. He was doing everything he can to hold everything together but things can no longer remain the same. And at that moment, his headache was pounding more than ever as he faced head on, the king's temper.

"You want me to marry again? My wife, your queen, was barely cold in her grave and you are playing matchmaker?" Robert exploded, angry at his Hand's scheming.

"Your grace, we all loved Queen Elinor. We all mourn her death but you are a widow king. An heirless king. If only the Queen gave birth to a prince, I will not pressure you to do this. But as it is, your hold at the throne is not yet secured until you produce an heir."

Lord Arryn tried his best to reason with the king. This is part of the heavy role of Hand of the King and he will push and push no matter have hard and painful it was for Robert.

In the end, Lord Arryn succeeded and by the end of the month, King Robert once again stood at the Great Sept of Baelor to wed Cersei Lannister.


	2. Chapter 1: Winterfell

**Chapter 1**

"_**Parting is such sweet sorrow, **_

_**That I shall say good night till it be morrow." **_

_**\- Romeo and Juliet**_

_Jon Arryn is dead_. The Hand of the King is dead. A fever took him and by nightfall, he was gone. Cassana wasn't particularly close to the Hand but when she was younger, she viewed him fondly like a grandfather, albeit one that was far too busy but one that treated her with kindness.

So with his death, Cassana's father, King Robert, made the decision to travel North to Winterfell and he brought along with him the entire court. She's never been to the north or most places for that matter. She vaguely remembered visiting Highgarden when she was younger, just to see her mother's family seat. And of course, she's also been to Storm's End to visit her Uncle Renly and to see her father's family seat. But for the most part, she spent all of her years in King's Landing.

Everyone knows why they are riding north. King Robert will ask his bestest friend, Lord Eddard Stark, to be his Hand. They've been riding for close to a month now and for the most part of the journey she was cooped up inside her wheelhouse. The journey should only take a fortnight, but moving this many people takes time. A lot of time. She's just glad that she didn't need to share a carriage with the queen.

But she's bored out of her mind. _When will this journey end? _She wonders. Looking around the carriage, she is joined by some of the ladies of the court. They gossip and giggle and gossip some more. There have been too many times that she stopped herself from rolling her eyes at their shallowness. With a deep sigh, she opens the window to her carriage seeing her brother riding beside them.

"Gendry!" She calls out his name to get his attention and cue the giggling behind her. This time around, she didn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Bastard or not, her brother is extremely handsome what with his jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. They look so much alike and both inherited their father's coloring.

"Yes, your grace?" Gendry comes closer ignoring the ladies in the carriage. He knows his place and while Cassana treats her like a true born brother, he needs to act properly. The fact of the matter is, Cassana is a princess and he is a bastard. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but let out a smirk as his sister glares at him, those piercing blue eyes mirroring his. She hates it when he's so proper with her and if only they were alone or in the company of people they trust he would've treated her normally.

_Huff._ "How far along are we before arriving at Winterfell?" She lets out an annoyed breath before asking him.

"I reckon we're only about an hour of ride away to Winterfell." Cassana lights up. _Thank the gods._

"Truly?" She asks and Gendry can already see the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Princess." Gendry warns her sure that she is up to no good. And indeed he's right. Cassana somehow convinced him to let her ride her horse. She might have been anticipating this because the next thing he knew, she is in her proper gear and slowly galloped to the front of the retinue where the king is.

Cassana revels the cold air that kiss her cheeks as she rides to the front. The cold air of the north is vastly different from the putrid smell of King's Landing. The air here up north is fresh even if the cold needs a little getting used to.

She weaved her way through the other horses and their riders and made her way to the front where her father is, surrounded by the members of the Kingsguard. Thank the gods that Joffrey and the Queen's carriage are riding at the very front.

"Hello father." She greets him putting on a charming smile.

"Why are you not in your carriage?" King Robert is not actually surprised to see her here but he still needs to appear brusque. But the gods know that he will give anything for her.

"Oh hush father. I just want a bit of air. It's stuffy in the carriage. Besides, I heard we're almost there." Cassana knows that her father dotes on her and despite her antics, he has never truly gotten mad at her. King Robert only sigh in surrender.

"I like the air here. It's refreshing." Cassana remarks after a moment of silence.

"Aye, I give you that." She smiles when her father answers her knowing that he no longer vexed with her.

"Sometimes I wished that your mother had seen the north before she passed away." Cassana's smile falters a little bit.

She never knew her mother. The late Queen Elinor Tyrell Baratheon died of childbirth. She misses her even though Cassana never met her, and the worst part is when people who knew her tells Cassana stories of how good and kind she was. Even Gendry have some memories of her. That's the only thing that she's jealous of him, he knew her mother. She sometimes wonder whether Cassana's father resents her for killing her mother.

Her father continues to regal her of stories of him and his best friend Ned, Cassana on the other hand remained quiet and just listened to his stories. She has only met Lord Stark once when she was five, he was in King's Landing and he and her father prepares for war against Balon Greyjoy. Not long after, they have arrived at Winterfell.

They enter the main courtyard while Cassana gazes upon the looming castle of olds. Winterfell is imposing and its very facade caters more to purpose than beauty. A footman helped her get off her horse and she stands behind as she surveys the people gathered around kneeling before the king. Her father made quick strides towards what she can only guess as the Starks.

King Robert gestures for Ned to rise and everyone followed suit. Cassana can't help the smile on her face as her father called Lord Stark fat. It's laughable as her father has only grown much bigger and bigger throughout the years. The tense moment was broken with the chiming laugh of the King and his future Hand. Her father greets Lady Stark and talked to each Stark children before calling out to her.

"Cassana my dear, come here child!" Cassana instinctively walks towards her father even before she can realize what just happened. But it's too late, she can already feel the burning glare of Queen Cersei as her father preferred to introduce her to his bestest friend's family before the crown prince and the queen.

"Now here is my first born. Ned, you remembered my daughter Cassana." Cassana smiled as Lord Stark takes her hand to kiss in greeting. But then something caught Cassana's eyes. Or rather someone has caught it standing behind the Starks, someone who looks almost like Lord Stark.

His stormy grey eyes held her piercing blue ones almost trance-like as everybody fades out of focus. She reckons that he's only a couple years older than her, probably Gendry's age. Cassana doesn't stand it but he captivates her like she's staring right through her very soul.

His strong stance and northern look brings butterfly to her stomach and she doesn't understand but there's a physical need to be close to him.

And he too feel this pull, this longing that came out of nowhere. And by the gods, he feels like she's turning him inside out bearing everything within him for display. His very thoughts and very whim are tied to the singular need to know her.

And then just like that, just like a quick snap, the connection is severed. For that feels like a lifetime, when in truth this intoxicating connection lasted only seconds.

Cassana's gaze was severed by Cersei's presence. Somehow, in that split moment the queen has approached them and stood by Cassana's side. However, she further tenses over the exchange between her father and the queen.

"Take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects." Robert's booming voice cuts through everyone.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Queen Cersei chimes in.

Her father just ignored the queen. He wants to go to the crypts to pay respects to his long love, the Late Lyanna Stark. Cassana didn't even have to take a look at the queen to know that once more, her father has humiliated Cersei Lannister Baratheon. She just gave Lady Stark a short smile as they settle in the castle.

* * *

It's a little before sundown and Cassana is preparing for the welcoming feast later this evening. She tried not to think much of the boy from the courtyard earlier listening instead to the incessant giggling of the ladies helping her hoping against hope that this will distract her.

This time around, they are gossiping about the future Lord of Winterfell, Robb Stark.

"Do you think you will be betrothed, your grace?" Cassana's eyebrows shot up at the question.

"Who?" She clarifies even though she already knows the answer.

"You and Lord Robb Stark, your grace. Wouldn't that be romantic? You're marrying your father's best friend's son. There is no one more proper to marry you." She has thought about it. She's closer in age with him and she guesses she's bound to marry someday. Even if she's only 14 name days old.

"Perhaps. Anyhow, can you check with Ser Arys where Gendry is? I didn't catch where he is staying in the castle. Tell him he needs to escort me to the feast later." She answers vaguely shifting the conversation effectively ending it.

Not a moment later, Cassana sees the the lady returned along with Ser Arys through the looking glass but no Gendry in tow. She turns back to see Ser Arys directly.

"Apologies my lady, Gendry was instructed not attend the feast."

"What?" She stands up and walks towards Ser Arys. "Where is he? Where is his chamber?"

"He is not staying in the castle, your grace. He is staying at an inn in Winter Town." Cassana balled her first up in anger. She fights very hard for Gendry to be treated with respect like the son of King Robert that he is.

"Under whose order?" She just wants to hear it. "The Queen, your grace."

"I see." Cassana respond calmly but deep inside, she is seething in anger. She returns in her seat and spent the rest of the time getting ready in silence.

A knock on the door brought her out of her angry musings. Standing in front is the subject of the ladies' gossip, Lord Robb Stark.

"Good evening, your grace. My mother, _ahem_, Lady Stark has asked me to escort you to the feast." Robb greets the young princess as he takes her in. She is every bit magnificent as Robb stares at his likely future bride.

Robb's father talked to him earlier, Lord Stark said that the king is thinking of betrothing Sansa to the crown prince. The king has also mentioned that when the time comes, he might also asked for Princess Cassana to be the next Lady of Winterfell.

But not yet, King Robert hasn't decided on the princess' future, it was explained to him that the king is not yet ready to part with his first born. Besides the king said that they decision for their betrothal will rest on Cassana herself.

Cassana only gave the young lord a tight smile. They are already playing matchmaker between her and Robb Stark. She gives the young lord a once over. She supposes he's also handsome but he favors his mother's Tully coloring. In fact most of the Stark children favor their mother's coloring.

She walks to Robb Stark taking his offered arm and they leave her chambers to the Great Hall where the feast is.

"You look beautiful, your grace." Robb remarks in polite conversation.

"As do you, my lord. You look dashing." Cassana's clip response as they lapse into silence. Cassana heaves a sigh as the young lord is not at fault for her hideous behavior.

"How are finding the North, your grace?" Robb tries once more to engage her in conversation.

"You need not to be so formal with me my lord, Cassana will do." She offers.

"Only if you will call me Robb." He responds.

"Alright, Robb. And as for the north, I love the fresh air here, it's vastly different than King's Landing." She gives in and tries to make this walk as pleasant as possible.

"I must say, I am pleasantly surprised how warm it is inside the castle." Cassana mused.

"Aye, that is because Winterfell is built atop a hot spring making its walls warm protecting us from the elements." Robb explains as they arrive at the great hall.

The feast is already going on as they enter the great hall, Robb and Cassana parted ways as Cassana was asked to sit at the top table with her father. A move that certainly ired the queen. The top table is reserved for Lord and Lady Stark and the King and Queen. But Cassana's father always wants her to join him.

Not that it mattered because her father made his way to the rest of the guests groping and drinking wine. She chanced a glance at the stoic face of the queen. She pities her sometimes, especially during times when Cassana's father blatantly insults the queen. I suppose she can't blame the queen, her father is not a good husband.

Cassana often wonders if her father will behave the same way if her mother lived. Well, it's no use imagining that, her mother's truly dead and her father's continuously haunted by the memories of his greatest love.

Aside from the pleasant conversation she had with Robb Stark earlier, her father's behavior, the queen's behavior, and the fact that the boy from the courtyard is nowhere to be found in the great hall, Cassana's mood has only gotten worse.

Not really amused by the gathering, she stands up and turn to Lady Stark and the Queen.

"Lady Stark. Thank you for the lovely feast but if you would excuse me, I would like to retire to my chambers now. " Cassana informed their host courteously.

"Of course, your grace. Robb can escort you back to your-" Lady Stark looks at Cersei before responding to Princess Cassana.

"That is not necessary. I still remember the way back and it's a short walk from here. Thank you and I bid you goodnight, Lady Stark, Your Grace." Cassana cuts her off, she just wants to be left alone. She also relented and said goodnight to Cersei.

Instead of taking the hallways back to her chamber, Cassana goes through the first door that leads to the outside taking in the cold evening air. There are some people milling around but paid her no mind. She just passes by the sept when he can hear people at the main courtyard. Curios, Cassana makes her way there and sees the same boy from earlier taking to an older man.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" The older man asks him.

"Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst." Cassana feels sad hearing this. She understands what he feels, Gendry is treated the same way.

"Well, you're always welcome on the Wall. No bastard was ever refused a seat there." _The Wall?_ _Like the brotherhood of the Night's Watch?_ Somehow this piece of information makes her sadder clutching her heart as if in physical pain.

The older man must have entered inside already because when she looks up, she sees Lord Tyrion.

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the queen's brother?" The boy remarks.

"My greatest accomplishment." Lord Tyrion replies dully. "And you, you're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?" Cassana gasps. She knew it. This is Jon Snow, the bastard son that Lord Stark raised along with his true born children.

"Did I offend you? Sorry. You are the bastard, though." Lord Tyrion drawls as Cassana takes a step forward but still hidden in the darkness of the walls.

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father." Jon's feeble answer.

"And Lady Stark is not your mother, making you the bastard." Tyrion points out.

"Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not.

Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you." Tyrion advice emphatically and Cassana's heart goes out to the infamous Imp of Casterly Rock. Because Lord Tyrion is the kindest and most clever Lannister she's ever met. Moreso, he treats Gendry with kindness although crass sometimes.

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asks but Lord Tyrion ignores him and instead makes his way inside the keep.

Cassana stares at Jon's angry face and decides to make herself known.

"Because all dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." She tells him slowly making her way to him as she stares after Lord Tyrion. She doesn't truly know Lord Tywin Lannister. She was so young when he used to visit King's Landing and even then, Gendry and her tried their best or Alise tried her best to make them scarce and away from the Lord of Casterly Rock.

Jon snaps back to see Princess Cassana. He felt shame and embarrassment. He didn't understand why he feels angry at the world for her to know that he is just a bastard and she is a princess. Maybe because it only emphasizes the difference in their station.

"Your grace." He turns around and lowered his head to her. Cassana on the other hand has to strain her neck just to meet his gaze. Jon Snow stands a good foot taller than her and he towers her making her feel like his everywhere.

"My lord-" Jon cuts her staring straight to her eyes, the intensity of which makes her dizzy.

"I'm... no lord. You can call me Jon" Jon can't take her kind eyes as he confirms out loud his true station in life.

"Call me Cassana. And you know, Lord Tyrion means well. You should listen to him." Cassana tried her best not to stumble her words. Now that she's nearer to him, the pull is more palpable without anyone or anything to mediate.

"But he is a true born son." Jon reasons trying to prove that they are different.

"And yet his father never shown him love. Lord Tyrion have been in the capital for years but he rarely talks about his father." She further explain while she tries her best to ignore this heat radiating from him.

"What do you know of my brothers?" She asks out of nowhere, and Jon stares at her confused with the question.

"Prince Joffrey is the crown prince and you have another brother, Prince Tommen." She gives him an amused smile as she draws her hands together trying to generate heat by rubbing her palms.

"You're correct but you're forgetting my low born brother, Gendry." Jon's face is a picture of realization.

"Aye, I have a bastard brother whom I love very much. He is the kindest and most selfless person I know and he will lay down his life for me. So Jon, bastard or not, you are still your father's son. And even if that's something that will never change, it shouldn't dictate how good or bad of a person you are." She can only hope that she was able to make him feel a tad bit better.

"So… do think you would want to get me in trouble?" She asks teasing him after Jon withdrew to a quiet contemplation. "I mean, do you think you can sneak me out to see Winter Town? My brother is said to be staying in the Inn in town."

"I…" Jon just stares at her stunned. Cassana can't help the tinkling of laugh that erupts from within her.

"It's alright Jon. We shall put off getting into trouble some other time. Perhaps I can trouble you instead with escorting me back to my chambers?" She asks but purely for own selfish reasons. The truth is, she doesn't want this time with Jon to end.

"That I can do, my gra- _ahem_, Cassana." Jon gives her a smile and Cassana's heart flutters in response. She takes his arms and she jerked a little as she feels this zap that feels oddly like lightning, if one can actually know how the zap of a lighting really feels.

The rest of the way to her chambers was filled with comfortable silence, the kind that you don't need to fill with small musings and talkings. In no time, they arrive at her chambers and the proper thing to do is to thank her host and bid him goodnight.

"Thank you, Jon. For escorting me back." She said as she takes off her arm from the crook of his.

"You are welcome, Cassana. Hope for you to have a goodnight." Cassana and Jon lingers for a moment before Cassana turns around to push her door open. But she stops midway and looked back to him.

"Jon, perhaps you can give me a tour of the North." She bites her lip unintentionally trying to suppress this foolish google.

"If it pleases you, Cassana." She sighs and thanked him once more before finally entering her chambers.

Cassana leans back on the door wanting to mentally hit herself, she just couldn't let go. She gives the door one more look and then she readied to get to bed where she dreams of stormy grey eyes and strong arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys thank you for the good response from the prologue. Just to give more insight to things, yes this will be a JonxOC fic and a little bit of Gendrya. And to give context, Jon, Robb, and Gendry are all 16 years old at the start of Game of Thrones, Cassana's 14, Sansa's 12, Arya's 11, Bran 9, and Rickon 6.

While I am basing much of the story on the TV show, I will incorporate some details from the book that wasn't included in the show or storylines that were dropped. I don't think this will be a very long story probably 25 chapters tops, fingers crossed.

I honestly had the idea for this story while wondering what if Cersei wasn't Robert's first wife. I hoped I was able to convey how different Robert's and Elinor's relationship was than what he had with Cersei. The main difference between the two queens, Elinor didn't have expectations of Robert loving her while Cersei thought that she would be the center of Robert's world.

However, the loss of Elinor on top of the loss of Lyanna only further drives Robert to depression. He was getting by while Elinor was alive but her death became the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

In any case, I hope that you liked this first proper chapter. I will be uploading new chapter once a week most likely Fridays PST. Let me know what you think of this chapter and until next time.

xoxo alilesixteen


	3. Chapter 2: Godswood

**Chapter 2: Godswood**

Jon lies wide awake on his bed with sleep proving to be so elusive from him. His mind is constantly bombarded by images of Princess Cassana, her words, her being.

Tossing to his side, Jon can't help but remember the feelings that went through him the very first time he laid eyes on her. There's no denying that the princess is so beautiful, her dark hair and blue eyes so different from the rest of the royal family.

And when she appeared in the courtyard, by the gods, there's a tremble within him as he imagines his insides somersaulting all over the place. But then Jon frowns as he remembers their conversation.

… _bastard or not, you are still your father's son..._

There wasn't any other time than that moment where he wished he was not Lord Stark's bastard son. He doesn't understand why her knowing his true station in life bothers him so much.

_It's because you like her._ Jon shakes his head no. Turning to his side, he admits that the princess intrigues him, that he can't deny. But maybe because this is the very first time that he has ever met a princess, there's a novelty there he's sure.

But Jon's mind is working against him as images of Cassana's smile floods through him. The way that the wind swept her hair as she pulled in the courtyard riding her own horse.

Shaking his head, Jon mentally chastises himself from thinking that way. Turning again on his back, he looks straight up to his chamber's windows. Soft streaks of light kiss the sky, a mark that Jon has failed to get any sleep at all.

There's a soft buzzing of noises as the castle comes to life with the servants starting their day. From the outside he can clearly hear the roosters crowing trying to rouse anyone from their sleep.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Jon pulled back the fur blanket and decided to start his day early. Getting out of his bed, Jon changed his clothes and made his way to the stables. He plans to go out riding in the Wolfswood just to clear his mind.

Passing by different people, the servants didn't pay him any attention or second glance. They are used to seeing the Lord's base born son milling around alone especially as they prepare for the royal family and the lord's family to break their fast.

Jon first made his way to the kennels where Ghost is. Normally the direwolf sleeps with him but with the royals being here, Lady Stark has commanded for them to stay in the kennels, at least Ghost did.

He smiles as he sees Ghost lounging around. He carefully opened the door and crouched down. The direwolf immediately bounded off to him.

"Hello boy." Jon greets him with a smile. It amazes him how much he has grown.

Ghost is the runt of the litter but barely a few moons passed and he's grown quite considerably. However, he remains to be as quiet as the very first moment that he got him. Ghost never made a sound, not even a bark, a growl, or a small whine.

Jon stands up and makes his way to the stables with Ghost trudging behind energetically more awake now than when he was in the kennel.

Halfway across the stables Ghost suddenly took off to the South Gate leading to Winter Town.

"Ghost, came back here boy!" Jon hollers as he runs after the direwolf. Panting a little bit, he caught up with Ghost who was happily waiting for him in the middle of the road.

_I guess we're going to Winter Town instead._ Jon thought as he made his way to town.

"_Jon!"_

Jon whips his head to the source of the sound calling his name. He stops and stares trying to make sure that his mind is not playing tricks on him, for right across from him is the object of his very thoughts and sleepless night.

"Jon, this is a nice surprise running into you." Cassana greets him with a smile as she nears him and that's when she sees the creature.

_Gasp._ Cassana gasps before bending down to try to pet the creature.

"My word, is this a direwolf?" She asks Jon to look up to him before focusing back on the creature. She slowly offers a cautious hand for it to sniff.

"His name is Ghost." Jon said crouching down in case he has to protect Cassana from his direwolf. But his worries are for naught. Ghost is very calm and affectionate to the princess.

"He's amazing. To have such a fearsome companion." Cassana tells him in awe as she pets Ghost. It's pure white fur is so soft to touch.

Jon can only stare in wonder at how well Cassana and Ghost get on. A direwolf is no ordinary pet and while most people cower in fear whenever they see Ghost, Cassana has only done the opposite.

But Jon looks around and he can't see any other hanging around in the road leading to Winter Town. He frowns finally realizing that Cassana is out here alone

"Cassana, what are you doing out of the castle?" He asks her as she pry her attention from the direwolf.

"Hmm?" She asks, distracted. Jon sighs, shaking his head.

"Cassana, are you out here alone?" This finally catches her attention as she turns to him fully.

"Oh. Uhmm, I was just on my way to Winter Town to see my brother." She tells him sheepishly.

"With no escort? Cassana you have to be careful." Jon can't help scolding her. In truth, there is no real danger from the short walk from the castle to town but for some reason, he didn't like the fact that she's all alone.

"Oh, don't be such a bore Jon. If it makes you happy, you can escort me to the inn." She stands up while teasing him.

Truth be told, she sneaked around avoiding one of the royal guards from seeing her. Sometimes being surrounded all the time by guards or by the court can be a tad bit stifling. And if she's truly honest with herself, she just wants to avoid breaking fast with the rest of her family.

Jon stands up as well. Giving up, he agrees to accompany her. They walked side by side chatting along the way. Cassana was full of questions about the North.

Winter Town is usually empty during Summer but comes to life during Winter when most are seeking refuge from the cold.

But the sheer number of people in Winter Town is something that Jon has never seen before. He and Cassana kept to themselves despite the occasional stares from the people. Mostly, people from court contemplating whether they are truly seeing the princess. Shortly thereafter, they arrived at the inn.

"Thank you, Jon, for walking with me. I would like-" Cassana turns to Jon as they stand at the entrance of the inn wanting to invite him to break fast.

"Cass!" But she is interrupted by the voice of her brother. Jon's attention was also captured by the source of the voice. Looking up, Jon can only deduce that this is Cassana's brother.

"Oh good morning to you brother." She greets him with a beaming smile.

"Gendry, I would like to introduce you to Jon. Jon, meet my brother Gendry." Gendry stands protectively behind his sister staring Jon down.

"Gendry Waters." Gendry offers his hand to Jon. "Jon Snow" Jon introduces himself equally taking his hand for a shake.

"Gendry, I was just inviting Jon to break fast with us." Gendry breaks off the staring contest with Jon and turns to look at his sister. He takes in the smile that graces her face as she stares at Jon.

"It would be great for you to join us Jon." Gendry offers for Cassana's sake. Whether she realizes it or not, her sister is somehow enamored with this boy.

"I… it would be an honor to dine with you and Princess Cassana." Jon relents having given no option to refuse the princess and her brother.

"Oh great. You hear that boy, you are dining with us." Cassana coos at Ghost smiling.

They enter the inn with people and guards greeting the princess. The innkeeper and the servants are thrown into chaos upon learning that the princess will be eating there.

"You don't have to worry yourselves. I can have a stew and bread if you have." Cassana tries to assure them as they are seated in the table. "I'd like to have what they're having." She gestures at the next table.

"Oh your grace, but those food are not fit for a princess like you." The innkeeper explains in fear that they'll serve something not to the princess's liking.

"Please, this is no big deal just stew and bread will be fine." She musters her best pleading face, the one that she always uses on her father when she wants something.

"Ooooh, if that is your will, your grace." The innkeeper bemoans relenting to the princess when she remembers something. "Oh oh the baker is baking some baked apples. I promise you. your grace, it will be one of the best baked apple pies you'll have."

Cassana gives the innkeeper a big smile knowing that she has gotten what she wanted. "Then we are most looking forward to having the apple pie. I thank you."

Gendry snickers to her side once the innkeeper is out of earshot. Cassana elbows him in reaction.

"Oh hush. I didn't realize people would pay attention to me. I just want to break fast with my family." She grumbles and Jon can't help smiling at her.

"That's what you get for sneaking off the castle." Gendry further teases her.

But he can't deny the fact that he was comforted by the fact that she sought him out to break fast. Cassana has always been kind to him treating him like a true born brother and for that there is nothing that he can't or won't do for her.

Their food was served very quickly and the trio chatted the morning away. They both regaled him with stories about King's Landing laughing and snickering.

"Remember the time when Ser Barristan was so crossed at me during one of our training sessions?" Gendry reminisces as he takes a spoonful of the stew.

"Oh that. It was my fault that Gendry was late for his session and he got punished for it." Cassana recalls with a laugh.

"Oh come off it, there's more to that. Jon I was late to my training because Cassana found an injured bird in her balcony and demanded that it be treated. I had to escort her to Grandmaester Pycelle and sat through with her. That is why I was late." Gendry narrates completely wrapped in the story.

"And then he was punished by Ser Barristan making him run laps across the tiltyard with his full gear on." Cassana laughingly added.

"But Cassana walked straight to Ser Barristan and this little spitfire kicked his leg screaming at the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, one of the greatest if not the greatest swords man of our time, to stop making her brother run over and over again." Gendry lets out a boisterous laugh remembering the look of fury on Cassana's face.

"In my defense, I was eight and believed that Gendry shouldn't be punished for helping me save the bird." Cassana said in futile defense. Her cheeks are crimson red from laughing and embarrassment.

"And did he make you stop?" Jon asks, the laughter of the siblings affecting him. Cassana just groans as Gendry lets out another laugh.

"Oh ho no. Instead, Cassana commanded Ser Barristan to run laps around the courtyard. Imagine one of the kingdom's most formidable warriors and knights made to run laps around the tiltyard."

Cassana lets out an embarrassing groan feeling her cheeks heating. She admits she was a bit of a handful when she was younger. Gendry and Jon's chorus of laughter ringing out.

* * *

After breaking fast, the trio trudged back to the castle where they came across Tommen and Bran apparently sparring in the Tiltyard. The two young boys were joined by Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy.

The older boys were laughing as Tommen rolls in the dust trying to get up and failing. It was during mid-laugh when Robb noticed them first. He was surprised to see Jon with Princess Cassana, wondering how and why they are together.

"Cass!" Tommen notices her too and waves at her with his toothy grin, training sword in hand while still trying to get up.

"I see you've been busy, love." She said, giving him a smile in return, as she helps him get up.

"We missed you early this morning. Father was looking for you." He tells her as Cassana dusts off the dirt.

"I'm sure he did, Tommen. I was with Gendry and Jon. We broke our fast together." She doubts their father was even awake. He was no doubt still nursing his head from all the drinking he did last night.

"Oh, hello Gendry." Tommen greets unsurely. He knows that Gendry is his brother but his mother's words forever serve as warning emphasizing that Gendry is base born.

"Your grace." Gendry replies curtly, all sense of propriety and seriousness in place. Tommen has always been kind to him but the young prince is very much his mother's son and so have distanced himself from Gendry, the same way that Princess Myrcella does.

"So, you must be Bran." Cassana surmises while trying to ease the awkward atmosphere giving the young Stark a smile.

"Yes, your grace." Bran answers in awkward pause as he talks to Princess Cassana. "I apologize about hurting Tommen… uhmm Prince Tommen." Bran adds stumbling through his words, worried that he has made a mistake besting Tommen in a spar.

"Oh, there's no harm done Bran, I'm sure. I think Tommen enjoys sparring with you." Her younger brother nodding his head repeatedly, happy for once that he gets to enjoy and have fun with someone his age.

"Yes yes Cassana. Ser Rodrik has been teaching us." Tommen refers to the aging man that has been overseeing the sparing of the young kids.

"Ser Rodrik Cassel, your grace. Master at Arms of Winterfell." The stout old man clears his throat before introducing himself to the crowning rose of the royal family. Cassana's mother was a known beauty in the Seven Kingdoms and like many, he also felt a sense of pity for the young princess that lost her mother at birth. Rodrik never met the late queen but he no doubt believes that Princess Cassana inherits her mother's radiant beauty.

"Oh, it is good to meet you ser. I think it's wonderful you're teaching them swordplay." Cassana answers with all the graciousness but was interrupted by one Theon Greyjoy.

"This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik." Theon Greyjoy gave a sudden bark of laughter. Robb elbowed his friend as a warning.

"Oh? And what do you suggest Greyjoy?" Cassana challenges as she observes Gendry warning her not to make any trouble.

"Live steel!" The young arrogant fool shouts ignorant of what's happening.

"Done! Gendry give me your sword." Cassana breaks out a mischievous grin turning to Gendry asking for his sword while the rest of the people present erupts in protest.

Robb is reeling from the princess's declaration and stares at her incredulously as she bargains with her bastard brother for his sword. Surely the princess did not intend to spar with Theon.

Jon on the other hand cannot decide whether to be shock or amused. By the moment that they finish their morning fast, he has seen the infamous Baratheon temper in the young princess and so the declaration for her to spar Theon was surprisingly not unexpected to him.

"Cass, stop." Gendry tells her seriously. He's not scared of what Greyjoy will do to her; quite the opposite really. Cassana has learned swordplay and she can hold herself against some members of the Kingsguard. But it is not proper.

"Oh come on, Gendry." Cassana whines but she is only met with a resounding no from her brother.

"I'm afraid I shall not permit you, your grace. Besides live steel is too dangerous." Ser Rodrik speaks trying to defuse the situation. It will not serve him nor his Lord if anything happens to the young princess.

"You're a girl!" Theon sputters after finally recovering from the shocks of him having to spar with a girl, not the least a princess.

"Way to state the obvious Greyjoy." She answers in irritation. In all honesty, she just wants to put the little git in his place. There's an irrational part in her that is just annoyed with the boy simply because he is the son of a failed usurper. "Perhaps, so as not to bruise your ego, you can spar with Gendry." Cassana proposes as she hears groans coming not only from Gendry but funnily from Tommen as well.

"I accept." Greyjoy answers not backing down. Besides, he knows he is so much better than the bastard. Aye, Theon is familiar with the name as Robb was incessant last night talking about the princess and her lot.

"Alright. But I will permit you tourney swords, with blunted edges." Ser Rodrik interjects relieved that they've avoided a disaster in the making.

"That will do. Come along Jon. You too Rob." Cassana acquiesce, besides it'll be in poor taste to draw blood in a host's home. She urges Jon as she along with Bran and Tommen make their way towards the small stand where they find Arya watching the whole scene with her direwolf Nymeria by her side.

"Would you really spar with Theon?" Arya sprung the question as soon as they near her. She is met by Cassana's twinkling laugh.

"Let me let you in a small secret Lady Arya, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard himself has trained me in swordplay." Cassana whispers conspiratorially to the young lady whose eyes have gotten much bigger in excitement.

"You are allowed to practice swordplay? Jon, do they allow girls to practice swordplay at King's Landing?" Arya looks at her favorite brother excited with the prospect of learning swordplay once they get to the capital.

"Arya I don't think they just simply allow anybody to learn swordplay." Jon answers as he tries not to crush his little sister's hope.

"Don't you worry Lady Arya, I think we can make a warrior out of you yet." Cassana chimes in, her mind already made in arranging an instructor for Arya if Lord Stark is amenable.

"Oh thank you thank you!" Arya rushes with joy but still can't help a little quip. "But I'm not a lady." Cassana laughs once more catching Jon's eyes.

"I think you are every bit much the trouble that your brother told earlier." Jon teases her as they turn their attention to the tiltyard as both Gendry and Theon readies.

During the entire debacle, Robb can only stare and observe as he wonders how and when did Cassana and Jon became so close.

The fight didn't last very long. Theon's downfall is his impatience and arrogance. He did not think for a second that he is fighting an equal. On the other hand, Gendry is quiet and calculating, but his true advantage is in his strength. Gendry has the build and power of a Baratheon and coupled with his speed that was hammered and trained on him by Ser Barristan, he is unstoppable.

Theon went for a more direct approach going for a feint in the left thinking that that can fool her brother, he was sorely mistaken as Gendry blocks him and parries in quick succession, the force of his strength poured behind them that Theon ultimately lost his footing and fell, Gendry's sword poised at his throat.

"Yield." Gendry's quiet demand as the stand erupts in a loud cheer, Cassana's being the loudest.

* * *

They say time flies when you are having fun. Indeed. It escapes Cassana how her days came and went without her noticing but alas they've been in Winterfell close to a moon now.

Her days were spent breaking fast with Gendry. Jon of course joins them sometimes, Robb too or others with Arya Stark. They trekked the Wolfswood countless times and others were spent in the solace of the warm walls of Winterfell.

But today is their last day here up North. Tomorrow they ride for King's Landing.

The castle is uncharacteristically quiet but that is because most have joined the king for a hunt. He wants a boar for tonight's feast, her father said. They left at dawn and everyone was riding with him, even Gendry was asked to join the hunt.

Cassana on the other hand has a plan of her own. Jon promised to show her around the Godswood. He regaled her of stories of the hot springs that can be found there and so it was decided that she has to see it before she leaves Winterfell.

_Jon_. A sigh leaves her breath thinking of him. The days they spent together only bolster those minute feelings that he stirred within her the very first moment they laid eyes on each other.

She cannot deny, nor does she really want to, her growing feelings for him. She's infatuated with the infamous bastard of Winterfell. He is strong and gentle, brave and kind hearted, quiet yet impulsive at times. He is like the very antithesis of himself.

Cassana draws a deep breath and shakes her head to clear her thoughts. Smoothing out her dress, she makes her way out of her chambers and takes the stairs. Waiting at the foot of the stairs is Jon with Ghost by his side.

The direwolf perks up and bounded to her as silently as the very first moment that she met him. Cassana has never heard any sound from the direwolf, not a bark nor a grunt nor a whine. But for some reason Cassana is comforted by his presence.

"Hello boy." She greets him, her face breaking into a smile as she pets the top of his head. She looks up at Jon, her smile never leaving her face.

Cassana raises a brow seeing the basket lying by Jon's feet as he leans on the wall.

"I see you've been busy, Jon." She teases.

Jon grins in response, the action makes Cassana's heart skip a beat. "I thought we could make a picnic out of it."

She thanks him as they walk towards the main gate of the godswood. Jon carefully opens the gate while Ghost and her wait for him.

When the gate opens and she takes her first step inside, Cassana imagines she is being transported to another time or another world. The godswood is dank and earthy with trees lining each of her sights.

She takes everything in, the sentinels, oaks, and ironwoods absentmindedly following Jon. Jon on the other hand carefully guides Cassana as they finally reach the clearing.

There's a soft rustling of wind in the air, cold comforting wind. Cassana's eyes are captivated by the weirwood tree right in the middle of it, drawing her in. It's pale bark and dark red leaves are like fire dancing with the wind. But that melancholic face carved in its bark, it's far different from the one that can be found in the Red Keep.

It's as if the face is judging her, compelling her to bare the truest of truths about her most intimate thoughts and feelings. As if she entered an arcane and unearthly world, something wild and untamed. But even if this is something that should unnerve her, it only serves to intrigue her.

"Cassana!" Cassana barely hears Jon's worried scream and the next thing she knows Jon has wound his arms to her waist pulling her back. As if jarred from a deep sleep, she stares at Jon with eyes wide with surprise.

Standing by the edge of the dark pool across the weirwood tree, Cassana's leaning form is saved by Jon from falling into the pool. It was only then that they both realized the proximity of their closeness.

Eyes lock in a stare both are highly aware of each other's presence. Heart's beating fast, this is the closest that they've been with despite days of spending in each other's company.

"Are you alright?" Jon exhales gruffly, his words straining with their closeness.

"Yes, thank you." She mumbles instinctively biting her lip nodding yes.

Jarred with reality and the need for propriety, Jon immediately pulls Cassana upright, turning right after to pick up the fallen basket that he was carrying moments earlier.

Jon busies himself laying down the blanket and setting up the picnic. Cassana takes a seat while offering to help Jon but is refused. There was a certain awkwardness in the air with Ghost staring inquisitively at the two.

"Your godswood is beautiful, Jon. Much different than the one in the Red Keep." Cassana says trying to break the awkwardness.

"How so?" Jon asks while he offers meat to Ghost.

"Well for starters, the heart tree is carved into an oak not like the weirwood here." She explains nibbling on the meat that Jon packed.

"An oak for a heart tree?" The concept is much foreign to Jon. Perhaps because all the heart trees that he knows of or at least the ones Maester Luwin told them are carved into the weirwood tree.

"Aye, but your weirwood tree is very beautiful, so ethereal." Cassana tells him her words coming out in wisps.

"They said that Bran the Builder built Winterfell around the grove of the godswood. The power of the Old Gods still exists here." Jon can't help but stare at her, she's painfully beautiful and his heart has been beating fast since the incident earlier.

"I can't believe a moon has passed and tomorrow we leave to return to King's Landing." Cassana lets out a wistful sigh before dazzling Jon with a smile.

"Aren't you excited to go back to the capital?" Jon asks, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well… I guess I've grown accustomed to the North. It's peaceful here." There's longing in her voice.

"But what of you Jon? It must be hard knowing that Lord Stark and your sisters and Bran will have to leave Winterfell." She asks him as Ghost lies down by her side. She instinctively pets its fur.

"Perhaps… but I don't think I'll be here for long. I intend to take the black." He quietly mumbles telling her of his lifelong intentions. He has always planned to take the black. There he can make a name out of himself without being judged for being a bastard.

"Oh…" Cassana's shoulder sags and she stops petting Ghost for a second. For some strange reason, Cassana feels heartbroken over this news. "Would you not be sad leaving the rest of your siblings behind?" She asks.

"With Lord Stark's gone, it's best for me to leave. I'm afraid Lady Stark will no longer tolerate my presence here." Jon remarks nonchalantly, trying to mask the pain behind the thought. Of course, Jon would like to stay with his siblings but he has no place here in Winterfell. A bastard has no place here.

"Surely that's not true, Jon." She tries to convince him helplessly. In her days here in Winterfell, Lady Stark's hatred towards her husband's base born son is an open secret. Everyone knows that she hates Jon.

"Lady Catelyn is not my mother." Jon shrugs nonchalantly trying to dismiss the very serious topic at hand.

"I apologize Jon." Cassana says as she instinctively grabs Jon's hands in comfort.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I just wished I knew who my mother is or was. Lord Stark never talks about her. I don't even know if she is still alive. Oh… I'm sorry Cass." Jon grunts lamenting his situation when he realizes he is being insensitive to the princess.

"It's hard isn't it. But I guess I'm lucky because my mother's alive in the memories of so many people. I sometimes imagine conversations I would have had with her if she lived. How life would have been much different if Cersei didn't become queen. Did you she once tried to have Gendry and I sent off to Storm's End to live with my Uncle Renly? But father wasn't having any of it and so we stayed." Cassana recalls the incident vaguely. It was that one time only because she has witnessed her father's infamous Baratheon temper.

"But enough about that Jon. This should be a happy picnic." Cassana shakes her head trying to lift the mood giving Jon one of her winning smiles.

After the heavy conversation the couple enjoyed much of the morning sunshine laughing and giggling as they watch Ghost running around taking in so much of the sounds and sight.

"Go on boy!" Jon encourages the direwolf who for a minute was chasing after a wayward butterfly staring at its master seemingly looking for guidance.

But then, the white-fur red-eyed albino dire wolf suddenly perked its ears up with its tail stiff straight between its leg. The sudden change of behaviour wasn't lost to Cassana and Jon.

"What's wrong boy?" Jon asks mid-sentence when the serene morning was broken

by a chorus of anguished howls echoing within the entire castle. More unnerving for Cassana as she sees the soundless howl from Ghost making the hairs on her arm stand, knowing in the pit of her stomach that something horrible has happened.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! Huge apologies for this loooong delay. Things have been crazy as you guys might have noticed and I truly wanted to update this story so many times but I had a huge struggle and incredible writer's block especially the tiltyard scene. You have no idea how much I contemplated of just have the scene removed altogether but when I do, it feels that there's something missing. I know it wasn't even that great of a scene but I knew I just have to include it there. And so there we have the second chapter of Sweet Sorrow.

I can't promise the next chapter will be posted again next week on Friday but know that I am working so very hard on this story and I appreciate all the love that you've shown me. In any case, the next chapter will see Cassana and Jon going separate ways as the royal party travels back to King's Landing.

As always, please do let me know what you think of this chapter. Until next time, stay safe and healthy!

xoxo alilesixteen


End file.
